Toothless Reactions
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Toothless reacts to fanfics about him and Hiccup, hilarity ensues.. Only rated M because of a lot of swearing included.
1. Reaction 1 & 2

**TOOTHLESS REACTIONS 01**

Toothless smiled at the camera and let his ear flap fall to his side.

*Hey everyone, I'm Toothless the Night Fury, and I'll be doing...what are these called again? Reactions? Yeah, a reaction to fanfictions about me and Hiccup! So let's start off with a new story called Storm* Toothless said and started reading.

 **(Sorry i cannot include actually story, but basically, Toothless dies instantly and gets replaced by a skrill and Hiccup is somehow ok with it!)**

*They killed me...they killed me* Toothless said to himself, not believing what he was reading.

*And then, they replaced me...with that Skrill...and Hiccup...is ok with it* Toothless says with a saddened whimper, what would Hiccup think of this? Would he approve?

Toothless then ran off and quickly retrieved Hiccup, who was talking with Astrid about...something.

Then he shoved Hiccup into the computer.

"What bud? You want me to read this fanfiction, it cannot be so bad right?" Hiccup asks and Toothless whimpers, and then Hiccup reads it

 **( WARNING SWEARING HICCUP INCOMING! )**

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! I cannot believe they wrote this bullshit and made me just blow Toothless' death off like its a fucking toilet break! SON OF A FU###############" Hiccup yells so loud that everyone, even the people on Berserker Island, could hear Hiccup.

 **(Ok, swearing Hiccup went bye bye now!)**

Toothless then whimpered and nudged Hiccup.

*Are you sure you're not gonna just forget me and get another dragon right after i...die* Toothless says in Dragonese, which Hiccup cannot understand but he somehow understands it.

"Toothless, i will never replace you bud, no matter what SOME people may think. Your my best friend bud, my best friend. If you...d-d-died, i would never just forget you. I would never ride another dragon, ever again." Hiccup says and Toothless shrugs.

*Didn't need to go that far* Toothless said and Hiccup laughed, somehow understanding the just of what Toothless said.

"Hey bud, how about we go for a nice flight and get this...stuff out of your head," Hiccup says and Toothless nods with a purr and they quickly take off into the sky. They are Best Friends, and nothing or no one will change that.

( LINE BREAK )

 **TOOTHLESS REACTIONS 02**

The camera turns on with a beep and Toothless smiles happily.

*Hey guys, I'm back and ready to do another reaction! This time, I'm reacting to a random fanfiction. So let's go ahead and do it* Toothless says and starts reading the random fanfiction.

 **(IT IS A TOOTHCUP ROMANCE FANFICTION)**

 **(WARNING! INCOMING SWEARING TOOTHLESS!)**

*What the ever living fuck did i just read?* Toothless asks himself and then remains calm for several seconds more before blowing up the computer, the camera just barely surviving.

*WHAT THE FUCK! FUCK! WHY DID SOMEONE TURN ME INTO A FUCKING HUMAN AND MAKE ME DO...THINGS TO HICCUP!? WHAT THE FUCK!?* Toothless roars so loud, that the people from alternate universes can hear him. Everyone ducks in fear at the mad Night Fury, and the Toothcup Romance writers go running for safety.

The camera shut off as Toothless snarled as loud as dragonaly possible and ran after them.

 **( TOOTHLESS SWEARING OVER I PROMISE :)**

Toothless was COVERED in blood and there were a few scars on his body, he moaned as he shifted on his bruised paw.

*Well, that went well, at least that writer will never do that again* Toothless says and then uses the Haddock IPad to go onto the site, and he finds 1,000 Toothcup fanfics.

*Ok, i have a lot of hunting to do* Toothless says with a growl and runs off, the camera eventually dies while we see Hiccup singing "Oh child things will get easier"

 **(A/N: I promise to let up on the swearing with Toothless Reactions 3, i just needed to let off some anger and steam. K bye for now)**


	2. Reaction 3 & 4

**So sorry this took so long to make, but I really just got caught up in other projects and this one slipped my mind for a really long time until now. But here it is, Chapter 2 (Technically Mini-Chapters 3 and 4 combined into one), enjoy!**

* * *

 **TOOTHLESS REACTIONS 3 - "The Single Worst Ship to Ever Exist (Behind Toothcup, which is still the worst)"**

The camera flickered on with a little static, focusing on Toothless as the dragon happily snorted and wiggled a bit.

*Alright, hey everyone I'm...well, you already know from my...previous attempt at a reaction thingy...And now after months, I'm trying again...please gods let this time be better* Toothless growled while crossing his claws.

*Alright, let's hit the randomizer button and read this fanfic!* Toothless roared and hit a huge red button, causing a random fanfic to pop up and be read aloud to Toothless.

 **( WARNING: It was a Valka/Hiccup fic, and I'm not writing an example or finding an example of THAT, so just use your imagination (Or don't, if you don't want to be scared for life) ).**

 **( WARNING: Incoming Swearing Toothless, you have been warned, Toothless is about to have a whole truck-load of soap coming his way soon. )**

*What the fuck?! WHAT THE ACTUALLY LIVING FUCK?!* Toothless roared and used one plasma blast to melt the 'repaired' computer down into molten metal.

*WHAT THE ABSOLUTELY FLYING DRACONIC FUCK DID I JUST READ AND VISUALIZE?! FUCKING HELL!* Toothless roared in pure horror before running over to a nearby window and stick his head out it.

The sounds of Toothless wretching and throwing up a basket's worth of half-digested fish echoed over the entire village of Berk, a sound which never left the ears and memories of the villagers below.

Hiccup climbed up the stairs and turned to Toothless, who was now dry heaving as his stomach was empty and he had nothing to throw up.

*Give* Toothless growled and swallowed Inferno before throwing the device up, he really just wanted anything he could swallow and then throw back up.

Once Toothless had thrown up Hiccup's shoulder pads, multiple books, a mousepad and mouse, a keyboard, a few pictures, his own prosthetic tail fin, and then Hiccup's prosthetic leg...the dragon sealed his fate of having soap in his mouth by roaring...

*SON OF A FUCKING RETRADED GRONCKLE ON ICE SKATES IN BREEDING SEASON TRYING TO IMPRESS HIS FUCKING MATE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING COLD ASS BLIZARD!* Toothless roared over the entire village, parents covering their children's ears in shock and anger.

"Toothless! Woah! Holy Thor, bud, you think you could piss off the rest of the Archipelago's parents while you're at it?!" Hiccup asked and the dragon scoffed before starting to dry heave again as the memory of...that fanfic came back.

*I think I'm gonna be sick...* Toothless moaned and dry heaved again as if he could actually throw something up.

"Bud? What's wrong! Did you eat a rotten fish head again? Or did the Twins pull a prank on you and show you something from their...sketchbooks" Hiccup said the last part as a whisper and Toothless groaned.

*No, I read another fanfic* Toothless mumbled and took a few deep breaths.

"Come on, bud, it can't be as bad as that Storm one, what did they write about in this one?" Hiccup asked and then immediately regretted it when Toothless went into detail.

When the dragon finished, Hiccup's face was so bright of a red that Toothless thought the young chief was on fire, but then Hiccup's eyes rolled back up into his head and he collapsed onto the floor with a high pitched moan of mental scarring.

*I need something to eat, I want to throw up so I can wipe that fanfic from my memory!* Toothless moaned and Tuffnut appeared in the window with a smirk.

"Eat Hiccup, then those vore fanfics will finally..." Tuffnut started talking but couldn't finish as Toothless fired a plasma blast at the young Viking, making him slip and fall down to the ground.

*NO! There will be NO VORE in THIS HOUSE! AS WELL AS NO TOOTHCUP! NO VALCUP OR WHATEVER THE FUCKING HELL ITS CALLED! AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE M RATED FANFICS! DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CRYSTAL CLEAR!?* Toothless roared over the village, and everyone nodded while the parents shot glares.

*Good* Toothless snarled and slammed all the windows shut before dumping a bucket of water onto Hiccup, waking the Viking up.

*Fix the computer, I got a few angry reviews to leave...and then another hunt* Toothless growled and ran off, Hiccup sighing.

When Toothless was angry, he had a very weird way of showing that he cared. Even weirder when Toothless was on his 'writer hunts'.

"Better get to work, Toothless will be back in two days tops after he wipes... the Valcup shippers from existence...gods almighty save us all from the fanfic writers" Hiccup mumbled and started searching for computer parts.

* * *

 **TOOTHLESS REACTIONS 4 - "Inception, fanfic style"**

After the hunt of the Valcup ships, Toothless returned to Berk with a lot of broken computers for Hiccup to hang on a wall, as well as a basket of soap waiting for the dragon.

After that, Toothless came back to find his camera on and waiting, a fanfiction already pre-loaded by Hiccup. (Don't ask how Hiccup fixed the computer, it was a miracle)

*Gods, I'll try this one more time, but if this one turns out to be another one of the 'ones' I'm gonna scream from the tallest mountain on this planet* Toothless growled and pressed a button with his claw, causing the computer to read the fanfic to him.

 **( THE FANFIC IS ONE OF MY FANFICS TITLED DOUBLE SIDED, GO READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T. YES, THE FANFICTION INCEPTION IS REAL! )**

*Hm, at least this one didn't have any *Shiver* Toothcup or Valcup...and hey, the writer of this one gave me a bit more screentime than everyone else so, plus there. The fights, however, could have used a bit of rain and thunder to spruce them up, increase the tension* Toothless commented and then thought for a moment.

*A few other things could have used improvement too, like the sentence structure or the overall plot, it felt very...hmm, thrown together? Maybe that's it, either that or I haven't read enough stories* Toothless crooned to himself before turning off the computer with a sigh.

*Ok, I'll continue this react series, but I'm gonna need some suggestions! So helpful readers, yes you, can you suggest some stories you want me and POSSIBLY Hiccup if he can get off his scrawny butt?* Toothless asked the camera and then turned the camera off before going off to eat some fish.

* * *

 **Alright guys, do what Toothless asked and leave reviews or we may end up on his list of writers to hunt! Now, without much else to say, I'll leave it off here:**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
